Le remède
by Nubiz HG
Summary: Après la guerre, Molly veut à tous pris aider sa famille à se remettre. Mais la famille compte le Trio d'Or... Encore un OS qui traînait sur mon ordinateur, pour lequel j'ai trop longtemps hésité, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.


Ron était inquiet.

Il l'était toujours depuis quelques mois. Mais la nuit, ses inquiétudes se transformaient en peurs. Une peur presque douloureuse.

Allongé sur le lit qu'il avait occupé toute son enfance, dans la maison de ses parents, le jeune homme était incapable de fermer l'œil. Il était tard, tout le monde semblait dormir, pourtant Ron, lui, ne le pouvait pas. Et il était certain qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas non plus.

Hermione. Elle avait dû retourner dormir dans la chambre de Ginny depuis presque une semaine. La première nuit, elle n'avait pas dormi. La suivante non plus. Mais le troisième soir, le sommeil l'avait emporté et elle avait sombré. Jusqu'à ce que les cauchemars la réveillent. Elle avait hurlé si fort que toute la maison avait été réveillée. Ron était arrivé le premier car il savait, il attendait. Depuis ce soir-là, Hermione n'avait dormi que de toutes petites heures, dans la journée lorsqu'elle pouvait être auprès de Ron.

Mais chaque soir, quand la maison semblait endormie, Ron attendait. Paralysé par la peur, il attendait qu'elle crie, qu'elle hurle. Il attendait qu'elle soit terrifiée et coincée dans un de ses terribles cauchemars qui ressemblaient tant à la réalité.

Et cela le tuait.

Quand elle ne hurlait pas, la nuit, il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle contemplait probablement le plafond, en attendant que le temps passe, comme lui.

Fatigué d'attendre, Ron se redressa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Son meilleur ami semblait dormir sereinement. Rassuré, Ron se leva. Il descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la chambre des filles. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Ron reprit son chemin et descendit à nouveau les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Il allait entrer dans la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit des voix.

Le garçon se figea. C'était la voix de sa mère. Que faisait-elle dans la cuisine à cette heure ? Pleurait-elle encore en cachette ?

Ron s'avança lentement et il resta dans l'obscurité pour observer ce qu'il se passait dans la cuisine.

Molly Weasley se tenait debout, près de la table elle tournait le dos à son fils, mais en face d'elle se trouvait la petite silhouette d'Hermione.

Les deux femmes semblaient en plein discussion et le visage d'Hermione était fermé, presque froid, ce qui était inhabituel de sa part, notamment en face de Mme Weasley. Elle avait la mâchoire serrée, les lèvres pincées et le regard dur.

-Hermione, ma chérie… Soupirait Molly comme si elle la suppliait depuis quelques heures.

Hermione ne répondit rien et détourna le regard.

-Hermione, je comprends que tu aies des cauchemars, reprit Molly. Mais il faut que tu dormes.

-Je ne peux pas prendre cette potion, Molly, fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Tu as tort, la potion de sommeil peut t'aider.

La matriarche tendit le bras vers Hermione et Ron remarqua une fiole dans sa main. Il faisait sombre, mais Ron savait déjà que le liquide qu'elle contenait était violet. Il avait lui-même pris cette potion un jour, quand il savait que personne n'aurait besoin de lui et qu'il pouvait s'accorder un peu de repos. La potion de sommeil permettait de dormir plusieurs bonnes heures, sans être dérangé par les cauchemars.

Mais Ron savait que cette potion n'avait aucun effet sur Hermione. Parce qu'Hermione n'était pas n proie à des rêves, mais à des souvenirs.

-Molly, je vous jure qu'elle ne m'aidera pas, répliqua la brunette.

Elle avait presque l'air en colère et c'était probablement à cause de la fatigue. Pour autant, Mme Weasley ne releva pas le ton énervé de la jeune femme. Elle devait avoir deviné qu'Hermione était avant tout en colère contre elle-même.

-Très bien… Céda la matriarche.

Elle se détourna en soupirant, prête à quitter la pièce.

-Je comprends que tu aies peur, Hermione, dit-elle. Mais un jour, tu devras retrouver le sommeil. Tu dois te reposer, la vie doit reprendre son cours.

Ron observa sa mère se diriger vers lui et s'apprêta à se cacher pour la laisser partir. Mais il se figea lorsqu'Hermione contourna la table pour attraper vivement le bras de Molly.

-Je voudrais… Je voudrais… Bredouilla-t-elle.

Rapidement, des larmes se formèrent au bord de ses paupières et roulèrent sur ses joues.

-Molly, j'aimerais tout vous dire, fit la brunette. Je le veux vraiment, mais… Je n'y arrive pas.

-Voyons, ma chérie ! S'exclama la matriarche. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Je le sais ! Oui, je le sais, mais cette fois… Cette fois j'en suis incapable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea Molly.

Le regard de Molly plongea dans celui de la jeune fille. Des sanglots qu'Hermione essayait de retenir commençaient à secouer son cours de tremblements et la matriarche semblait prise de court.

-Je vous jure, fit Hermione, si je pouvais vous le dire… Mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop… Dur.

Le dernier mot résonna comme une plainte aux oreilles de Ron. Tout ce qu'il entendit, fut la douleur de la brunette. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de cette nuit-là, simplement parce que les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche. Ils avaient déjà essayé d'aborder le sujet, juste après la guerre. Elle avait même été incapable de parler de cela à Harry et Ron.

Pourtant, elle semblait vouloir partager sa crainte et sa douleur avec Molly.

Ron sortit de sa cachette. Il s'avança dans la cuisine et les deux femmes le remarquèrent.

-Ron ? Fit sa mère.

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Elle était surprise de le voir, mais presque rassurée. Il s'avança vers elle.

-Je peux le dire, moi.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Ron fut pris d'un doute pendant un instant. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ?

Puis Hermione sembla se calmer. Elle baissa les yeux et lui prit la main. Puis elle se colla pratiquement à lui, se cachant à moitié, comme si elle avait honte. Ron entrelaça leurs doigts pour la rassurer.

-Maman, fit-il en levant les yeux vers sa mère. La potion n'aura aucun effet sur Hermione, du moins pas sur ses cauchemars. Elle dormira, mais son sommeil ne sera pas paisible, tu peux en être sûre.

-Comment ?

-Parce que ce qui hante Hermione, ce ne sont pas des rêves mais des souvenirs.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Hermione pleurait toujours, mais elle avait posé une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer les sanglots qui la secouaient. Molly avait le regard plongé dans celui de son fils à la recherche de réponses à ses multiples questions.

Ron inspira. Il ne savait pas s'il était près, lui-même, à raconter cette horrible nuit. Mais il se força, pour Hermione.

-Quels souvenirs ? Demanda Molly d'une voix tremblante.

Ron expira. C'était le moment.

-Hermione a été torturée. Par Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle a subi plusieurs dizaines d'endoloris avant que Bellatrix s'en prenne physiquement à elle. Chaque soir c'est ce qui vient troubler son sommeil. La nuit, elle voit Bellatrix et les mangemorts qui lui ont fait du mal. La potion de sommeil ne peut pas empêcher les souvenirs de la hanter.

Molly était pétrifiée. Son regard était toujours posé sur le visage de son fils, espérant sûrement qu'il s'agisse d'un mensonge, d'une blague, d'une erreur… Lentement, elle leva la main et caressa les joues de son fils, et Ron réalisa qu'il pleurait.

Finalement, Molly tourna son attention vers Hermione. La brunette semblait craindre sa réaction. Mais la matriarche s'approcha d'elle lentement et ouvrit les bras. Alors la jeune femme tomba dans son étreinte et nicha son visage dans le creux du cou de la mère des Weasley.

-Maman, reprit Ron d'une voix faible. Je t'en prie, laisse-la dormir avec moi.

Molly posa à nouveau un regard surpris sur son fils.

-Je t'en prie, répéta-t-il d'un ton suppliant. Toutes les nuits, j'attends. Je ne trouve plus le sommeil, je me couche dans la peur. J'ai peur qu'elle soit encore emprisonnée dans son sommeil et dans ses cauchemars, j'ai peur qu'elle soit seule et terrifiée. Je t'en supplie, laisse- moi être avec elle.

Plongée dans le regard de son fils, Molly hocha la tête.

-Très bien, dit-elle. Vous dormirez dans ta chambre cette nuit, et demain je demanderai à Percy de dormir avec Georges ou Ginny.

-Non, maman, intervint Ron. Non, ne nous fais pas changer de chambre.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas laisser Harry seul.

A nouveau, Molly sembla choquée par les paroles de son fils. Hermione, maintenant Harry… Qu'avaient-ils vécu ces trois-là ? Pourquoi Ron prenait-il la charge de prendre soin de ses deux amis ?

-D'accord, réussit à articuler la matriarche.

Satisfait, Ron laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et indiqua les escaliers d'un coup de tête.

-Tu viens ?

-J'arrive tout de suite, répondit la brunette.

Ron hocha la tête. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et quitta la cuisine pour retourner dans son lit.

Hermione se défit doucement de l'étreinte de Molly. Les deux femmes s'observèrent, timides, pendant quelques secondes, puis Hermione sourit tristement.

-Merci, Molly.

-Ma chérie, si j'avais su… Nous devrons discuter, dès demain et trouver une solution… Tu ne peux pas vivre ainsi. Je vais te trouver un remède.

Le sourire d'Hermione devint plus vif soudain.

-J'ai déjà un remède, confia-t-elle à Molly. C'est Ron.

Elle embrassa la joue de la matriarche et s'éloigna à son tour pour rejoindre Ron.


End file.
